


Dreams

by justashiperrr



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Car Sex, Dorks in Love, Drunk Sex, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Phone Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Shower Sex, Smut, Sweet He Tian, Tsundere mo guan shan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 04:36:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18113420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justashiperrr/pseuds/justashiperrr
Summary: Mo Guanshan was starting to have some weird dreams with He Tian, they looked very real.





	1. Shampoo

Mo Guan Shan woke up, at the same time as always, at the same house as always, in the same tired, and angry body, Mo Guan Shan asked himself why the fuck would he go to school again, we as getting tired of it, all the people talking bad about him, people annoying him..and especially a certain dick head always flirting with him.

But he got up anyways, he was only in school trying to get good grades because he wanted his mother to be proud of him, he loved his mother with all his heart and only wanted to be a good son and don't give trouble to her, but sometimes the trouble walked to him, and then he got to be all beat up and always showing up home with blood everywhere.

"Momo? Are you awake?" asked his mother gently knocking on the door.

"Yes ma..~ I am.." 

"Oh okay~! Go get a bath and come down to eat breakfast you always wake up early now its healthy~! Ahah~" said his mother super happy.

What didn't his mother know was that he didn't wake up early cause he wanted, he always was waking up because of the dreams he always had...I'm sorry did I say dreams? I meant nightmares.

He always dreamed about that bastard, that dick head, that annoying flirty bastard, that fucking bitch that...that..! ..that He Tian..was his worst nightmare.

Since they started to get closer and closer, and when I say close I mean like he tian making pets on mo guan shan his hair, hug him, but just that! Cause mo wouldn't let anything else happen!

He tian since the past 3 weeks was been all over his mind, mo would always wake up with a boner because of the wet dreams he had with he tian, a being right next to he tian everyday, was getting more difficult.. But of course mo wouldn't admit he was feelings for he tian! Never! That would be ridiculous! A boy..liking a boy? He always thought he liked girls! But that..doesn't seem like what is on his mind..or in the reason why he was boners..

He sighted and walked to the bath room, turning on the bath, putting the water on a warm relaxing level.

He started getting his clothes off, almost already feeling the hotness from the shower spreading all over the bath room "relaxing.." He thought, it did felt good, it felt like he was swimming on a warm cloud bed with his eyes closed and simply enjoying the hot waves on his naked body, he entered the shower "aah.." He let out a pleasured moan, feeling the warm water running all over his body, hugging every single part of his body.

He closed his eyes and let the water make him fall "asleep" but he still could feel his uncomfortable boner waiting to be touched as fast as possible.

He looked down watching his member leaking already pre cum, and finnaly he grabbed his boner stroking it a little and massaging the head, start to move up and down fast, he was really hard and ready to cum, he pressed one finger on his butt hole almost slipping it inside, he let out a small moan, and started to rub inside of himself and then putting another finger inside him making scissor moviments now, he was close really close, he could feel already the feeling of something going from his belly to his dick "aaah..aaaah..h-he..t-ti..hmm.." Shit he couldn't stop thinking about that raven head idiot.

And with a last trusth with his fingers inside him, he came all over the bath floor.

"Aaah..f-fuc-"

"MO GUAN SHAN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING INSIDE THE BATHROOM?! YOU ARE IN THERE ALMOST ABOUT 30 MINUTES!! ARE YOU DONE?!" Uh oh, his mother was pissed.

" m-ma! S-sorry I totally forgot about the time! I kinda feel asleep in the shower! I'm sorry!"

" *sigh* okay! But be fast! Come on! " and it that he heard his mother angry foot steeps getting lower and lower and disappearing.

He almost got a panic attack, Jesus he wasn't expecting his mother to scream out of nowhere, but he cleaned the cum from his belly and legs and got his shampoo.. Hmm strange, where was his shampoo? He couldn't find it anywhere? He only saw his mother's shampoo "cinnamon and peach smell" he saw.. "Fuck.." He cursed to himself and put the shampoo on his head, he knew he was going to be fucked if someone knew he was putting a female smell on his head, he was hoping that he tian was dead on the middle of the floor and only came back from hell to earth when he got his shampoo back, cause god knows what he tian could do if he smelled that delicious smell on mo.

He finnalg finished the whole hair cleaning and turned off the shower, grabbed a towel and cleaned his head and body, then he put some pants and boxers and putted the towel around his neck.

He got down stairs smelling already the delicious smell of bacon and eggs, pfft his mother loved to do food from other places.

"Smells good ma~" he said smiling and kissing his mother on the forehead

"Ah finally you are here! I thought you were going to spend a hour in there!" 

"Sorry~ sorry~" he smiled back

" hmm? Am I smelling my shampoo on you~? Smeeling nice and sweet I see~~ ihihi~ are you going in some date ~~?"

Mo guan shan blushes "m-mom! N-no! Why would you think that? That's impossib-" he gets cut by his mother " what about that he tian student? That really smart and big! He seems to like you a lot!..mmmaaayybbe even on another way~~" saying this his mother pushed his tomato son soflty on the arm " eh~? Eh~~? So when are you going to date him~~?" mo guan shan almost died there "MOM PLEASE STOP OMG HE IS PROBABLY NOT EVEN GAY! I MEAN IM NOT G A Y!!" Mo his mom hugged him " son its okay being gay~!" "But mom I'm not......" He stopped for a while, he did mastrubate and fucked himself because of a guy...maybe..he was..?

"A-anyways I should eat and start going"

"Ah yes yes~ please do~ I will be doing some cleaning today~

" okay but be careful " saying this mo guan shan eats the rest of his food, dresses up and gets going to school.

He just wished that the rest of the day would be normal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Word count: 1155)


	2. Massage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He tian wants to give mo a simple massage, but thinks don't go as expected.

Arriving school, Mo Guanshan could already see a big group of girls all around He Tian in the front of the gate saying good morning and trying to flirt with the black haired person, but he just kept smiling and say good morning.

Mo Guanshan got annoyed with that and passed by the group of people, but He Tian saw him and instantly his fake smile grow into a pure smile full of happines like when a kid gets a puppy for Christmas.

"Excuse me ladies, but now i need to go annoy my little Mo!" The girls got sad but said okay and got away, He Tian got to Mo Guanshan.

"Hey little mo! How was your night?"  He Tian kept smiling putting his arm over Mo Guanshan his shoulder and neck.

"..good morning fuck head" Mo said.

"Hmm you are right the only thing I think about is fuck" Mo Guashan looked at him seeing his devilish smirk on his face.

"D-dont stuff like that idiot!" Mo Guanshan looks away, He Tian laughs and pets his back.

"Ouch" Mo Guanshan said.

"Hm? You okay?" He Tian looks at Mo kinda worried. 

"Y-yeah..its just my back, it kinda hurts.."

"Hmm.. Come to house today! Make me food and I shall give you a massage!" He Tian rubs his back gently and smirks.

"w-what?! No!"

"Ahah, you always say no, but you always come!" He Tian gives a warm smile.

"..tsk whatever, I'm going to class so don't look at me in the future from now on.."

"Ahah, I will never let you go Little mo" 

Mo Guanshan blushes and speeds up his walk going to class and sitting next to buzz cut.

"Hey you okay bro?"

There is a little moment of silence.

"Hm? Yeah yeah I'm okay.." Mo Guanshan puts down his head, resting on his arms and he closes his eyes, he just wishes nothing naughty happens in this future massage.

And with this thought Mo Guanshan blushes even more hiding his face now so no one would see.

Apparently looks like Mo Guanshan felt asleep for the whole class, and the other classes.

He slowly wakes up to something warm touching his cheek and then going to his head petting his head and playing with his hair.

"..ngh.." Mo Guanshan looks up slowly with sleepy, blurry eyes.

"..he..tian...?.."

The black haired person smiles " yes little fox, its your charming prince He Tian"

Mo Guanshan gently slaps his hand from his hair and gets his head up scratching his nape "idiot..don't touch me..what time it is?"

He Tian looks at his phone "late enough to you to be in my house cooking!" He smiles "come on let's go!"

"Urgh..fine..* Mo Guanshan gets up and walks to the door, he looks behind him "are you coming? Or you are going to stand there looking at me?"

"Hmm? Oh sorry, I was distracted looking at your peach butt" He Tian gives a really big devilish smirk.

Mo Guanshan blushes ready to trow his bag at He Tian "WHAT THE FUCK YOU DICK HEAD PERV?! GOD!" Mo Guanshan walks away angrily and blushing.

He Tian just smiles more and gets to him putting his arm on his neck "I'm sorry, I didn't meant ihihi" He Tian says smiling "hmm? Your hair.. It smells like pea-" Mo Guanshan puts a hand on his mouth, and looks at him with his face all blushed and lips shaking "s-shut up! It was because my shampoo disappeared!" Mo Guanshan says.

"...Mo Guanshan..you really make this difficult.." He Tian looks away, but Mo Guanshan could feel He Tian his arm pulling him closer and then he finds himself being hugged by He Tian, a back hug...how embarrassing..

"H-he tian??? E-eh-?"

He Tian got kinda embarrassed, seeing those pink red eye looking at them still kinda sleepy and the smell of peach shampoo invading his nose, being next to Mo Guanshan was getting difficult, and now it was He Tian his time to blush.

"H-hee..tian? O-oi...come on get aw- eh?"

Mo Guanshan suddenly feels something warm against his neck, warm and then wet,and then sucks and bites and it keeps repeating, Mo feels this electric shoots go to all his body.

Mo Guanshan starts feeling that his body was getting all hot and blushed "h-he tian! Ngh..! H-hey stop!"

He Tian stop getting back to realty "ah..! S-sorry I didn't meant to. I got side track I..ahm.." He Tian gets away and Mo Guanshan puts a hand where He Tian sucked him, Mo Guanshan turns around ready to kill the bastard when he sees he is blushing and looking down.

"..you fucking i-idiot don't do it again!.." Mo Guanshan puts his hands on his pockets biting his lips and looking forward "a-are you coming or not?! Yo-you idiot! Come on you fucking perv.."

He Tian looks at him surprised "Mo...pfft..you really..are something special.." He Tian gets to him smiling and note calmed down.

At He Tian's house the mood was kinda awkward after what happened, Mo Guanshan knew after today people would look at his neck and see a hickey and ask, who the fuck did that, but Mo Guanshan would admit..it felt extremely good..maybe he wanted more.. No what was he thinking about?! He shakes his head taking this stupid thoughts from his head and keeps cutting the carrots for the beef stew, after that neck sucking Mo Guanshan couldn't help but want more, to want He Tian to put hickeys on all his body, he was getting crazy!

With all this thoughts Mo Guanshan didn't even notice how close He Tian was, he only knew when he felt He Tian his arms around his waist hugging him with a little bit of strength.

"He Tian! G-get away!"

"Hmm just a little more" Mo Guanshan could feel He Tian his smirk on his back.

"Damn it He Tian! J-just go sit!" Mo Guandhan couldn't do anything,only blush.

"Ngh..can I bite your neck?" He Tian asks, and Mo swears he almost got a heart attack.

"WH-WHAT?! N-NO GET AWAY!" Mo Guanshan blushes.

"Please..?" He Tian says, he looks a kid asking they parents something.

"..ah- n-not now.. Come one get away.."

He Tian listens to him and goes sit waiting to dinner be ready.

When the dinner was ready, Mo Guanshan and He Tian muched they food and the of course Mo Guanshan was the one doing the dishes.

"There everything is done, now I'm going home goodbye" he says going already to the door, but he stops when he is suddenly lift up from the air "e-eh?! O-oi! P-put me down! He tian!" Mo blushes trying to get away.

He Tian simply ignores him and puts him in his bed getting on top of him, Mo Guanshan was laying down with his back facing He Tian.

"I told you I was going to give you a massage right? So let me do my job" He Tian smirks pulling up Mo Guanshan his shirt making his back exposed.

Mo Guanshan was going to say something but when he felt warm hands rubbing his back, he closed immediately his eyes.

He Tian rubbed and squeezed his back, and then going up to his shoulders and then dangerously down squezzing a little but to close to Mo his peach butt.

"Hey I know this is going to sound strange but I need you to take of your pants.."

Mo Guanshan looked at him blushing more, but then looked away "I'm relaxed now..not strong enough to pull them out"

"....Mo.. Are you saying you want me to take for you off your pants?" He Tian smirks, but gets surprised when he doesn't anything from Mo but only the blush that was now appearing on his back.

" hmp.. Okay then.. " He Tian pulls out Mo his pants slowly revealing the so called peach butt, He Tian was really controlling himself to not fucking fuck Mo here and right now, his body was just so fucking perfect and He Tian was desperate to have that body only for him.

He Tian was hard, like really hard, he was rock hard, but he couldn't let Mo know that or he would probably just die there.

He Tian keeped on rubbing his back, getting more close and close to trying to touch his butt, he was just desperate to touch it, bite it and certainly fuck it.

And He Tian already preparing to die, slid his hands on top of his butt still with mo his boxers on, and give it a little squeeze, damn so this I'd how it felt a peach butt? Fuck..he wanted to squeeze it more.

"..ngh..he tian.."

He Tian looks at him getting close to hear him better but careful not too close so Mo wouldn't feel He Tian his erection.

"Yes..?" He Tian said on his ear.

"C-could you ahm.. M-massage not only my back.." Mo started to blush more.

He Tian looked at him "what to you mean little mo?"

Mo could feel every single part of his body blushing "I m-mean I w-wan y-you t-to ahmm..m-massag-"

He Tian rubs his head "I got it idiot.." He Tian smirks and puts his hands on his butt squeezing it a bit to see mo his reaction.

"..ngh..!" Mo bites his lower lip.

He Tian his eyes where getting darker with lust and his erection was already hurting him, He Tian got his boxers down a bit to let his erection get free "..hm.." He tries to hould his moan, He Tian hugs mo by the hips and squeeze his erection on mo his butt rubbing against it.

"A-ah..? H-..he tian..? Nghmm... " mo was erect but now he was getting more erect and he wanted He Tian to bite him, he grabbed He Tian by the hair and putted his face on his neck "b..bite..aah.."

He Tian got surprised, but did what he wanted, he bites him in the neck, and then sucks, and keeps biting harder, he goes down to his back and bites his back living hickys everywhere and then coming back to his neck, he loved to kiss that neck, to suck it.

"Aah..mo...aah..i-im coming.." He bites his neck more.

"M-me t-too aah... Ngh hmm" mo grabbed the sheets feeling hot cum on his butt, and he came right next to he tian.

He Tian smirks "so..did you liked the massage..?"

Mo Guanshan hides his face on the blankets "shut the fuck up you idiot..." And he gently nods still hiding his face.

He Tian smiles " I'm glad, cause I'm going to be giving you massages everyday now then!"

"Like fuck you will!" Mo screamed.

 

And with that both helped to clean them self and he tian keeping squeezing mo his butt, after that day some stuff would change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Word count: 1896)
> 
>  
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> WOAH IM TIRED I hope you guys liked this chapter! Hzhahzj more smut coming :'D  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	3. Lucid Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaaah I'm sorry for the late chap!! Its just I'm training skateboarding and i gotta study for test too! I'm sorry sjzhs I will try to he fast!
> 
>  
> 
> Also sorry for smaller chap! I'm tired :'D

Mo Guanshan suddenly wakes up, with swear all over his body, blushed face, heavy breath.

Was this a..dream? But it felt so.. lucid... And he certainly remembers taking a bath with his mother shampoo, maybe he felt as sleep after he took the bath? Maybe.. The dream felt so..so.. So real, like, it felt it was real life, like a lucid dream and fuck, he remembers every single detail from this dream, every, single, one.

He gets up and swipes away the sweat on his forehead, he looks down, of course, a boner.

"...ah.." He sighs, when will this dreams stop? He felt like a super horny teenager that just wanted to scream because of the amount of pleasure.

He massages his rock hard dick still in clothes, it hurted, it needed to get free, he takes off his pants and boxers.

He thanks god that today was Saturday and his mother was hanging out with her friends, he was alone all by himself he could to this all day, but he wouldn't of course or everything would get sticky.

With one hand he grabs his erection, and with the other he massages the top of the head, it was red and already leacking with pre cum, he makes movements up and down with his hand and keeps massaging the head.

He bites his lips and his head goes down, his eyes closed with the feeling of pleasure and little tears come out, he feels that he is close, he lays back on his bed still mastrubating.

"aah..h-he..ti...aah" he tian, he tian, he tian, he couldn't stop thinking about him, he was getting crazy because of him, he wanted him so fucking much.

"Ngh..aah..!" He gives a last movement before coming all over his chest "s..shit.." He grabs a pocket of paper and cleans him self "ugh.." He trows the paper on the trash and changes the sticky shirt, and then he gets out from his room.

He rubs his belly "..hungry.." He thinks, maybe there was still some cereal, he wanted some cereal.

He gets to the kitchen, and when he enters the kitchen he stops himself, right there looming at him with wide open eyes and a smirk appearing, a black haired guy eating his cereals.

"H..he tian..??! What the fuck are you doing here?! how did you get in?!" He was happy to see him there actually, but he was trying to sound as angry as possible, he couldn't let he tian know that.

"Hmm..? What to you mean? You mother said " please take care of momo while I'm gone, would ya?" And me, as a good and promising guy I accepted her offer with all my pleasure!" His smirk was getting bigger "also..I had a dream tonight and I want you to hear it eheh..I still remember it cause it was kinda lucid, it was a lot of fun!" 

Mo Guanshan looked at him starting to blush a lot, he looks to the floor and goes to him "..I don't want to hear your dream..I want my cereal bastard.." He sits next to him.

"Say please first!" He Tian smirks looking at him.

Finnaly Mo Guanshan looks at him all blushed, with hit face, and eyes growing "give me my cereal..bastard..."

He Tian looks at him surprised, his mouth opens a little and his eyes open wide, but almost like immediately his eyes widden and his mouth grows into a smirk, He Tian grabs Mo Guanshan his hand, he was waiting for a reaction, and he did get one, a interesting one.

"B-bastard?! W-what..?" Mo gets his hand away softly and slowly like he was waiting for He Tian to grabbed again.

Another thing that He Tian noticed was the intense smeel of peach..could it be..that the dream was...no.....maybe..?

He Tian gets up and goes to Mo, putting his head on his hair, damn, peach a really, sweet and hypnotizing aroma.

He Tian starts feeling himself getting warm, so he stops before he does something.

"?!! He Tian?!!! What are you doing" Mo Guanshan looks up...and he "regrets" immediately he is facing He Tian, and he is so close to his face he can feel the other his breath on him, it smeeld like cigarette but surprisingly it smeel it like something sweet too, so sweet it could kill.

Mo Guanshan could see how much He Tian wanted to kiss him.

"..mo...can I kiss you...?" He Tian grabs his face with his hands, they felt cold, but they were starting to get warm, Mo Guanshan was getting crazy...but he wanted this so..so badly.

"If something's happens its his fault, if some things happens its his fualt if some-" he keeps repeating this to him for a good amount of time, but then he stops, looks at he tian in the eyes and...

"Yes.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Word count: 830)


	4. Reset

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But what if the day doesn't reset?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Word count: 2001)
> 
>  
> 
> Please chose your weapon :')
> 
> (A) Axe
> 
> (B) shotgun
> 
> (C) knife
> 
>  
> 
> Its okay, I deserved for not posting :''''''')

Mo Guanshan opens his eyes, again, it happened, once more again.

"What the f.. What is happening??" He grabs his phone, Sunday, Day 23, 11:26.

He sits and hugs his legs, what the fuck was happening, what are this so fucking real dreams? It felt like it was reality but every time he tries to go one step further on his relationship with He Tian, he wakes up...

" This is certainly hell.. " he stands up, he was kidda getting tired of not be fucking able to touch He Tian and kiss him without waking up everysingle time when he is almost about to do it, he blushed when he realized what he was thinking, but he couldn't deny it anymore.. He was getting fucking feelings for that stupid.

He sighs and walks to the door, but he stops and looks down, a boner, great, what a fucking fantastic shit, but fuck it his mother wasn't home, it was Sunday anyways so his mother was hanging out, and...He Tian wouldn't fucking appear on the kitchen...right?

He opens the door, suspiciously looking around to see some black hair and a tall figure, but he finds no one.

He sighs "Finally alone.." He walks to the kitchen rubbing his well shaped dummy, and he rubs his eyes gently.

Suddenly he hears a sound like a TV was turning on, he walks to the living room to find a black haired person laying on the couch watching fucking Sex Education.

He blushes, but keeps his angry face and gets closer to the couch trying to hide his blushing face.

He swallows his own saliva, and opens his mouth.

"H..He...Bastard what the fuck you are doing here?" He asks shaking.

He Tian looks behind smiling "Little Mo you are awake!" He looks super happy after seeing the red haired person "come here" he makes a gesture for Mo Guanshan to go near him.

He clicks his tongue, and remembers that he still has a boner, he blushes "s..stupid! No..!" He turns around heading to the bathroom, but suddenly he feels two strong arms around his hips pulling him back, making him fall on the couch.

"WHAT THE FUCK YOU CHICKEN FUCK?!!" He screams, Mo his face got as red as his hair, and he immediately rolls over to the other side of the couch, grabbing a blanket to hide his boner.

"Eh? What's wrong?" He Tian said in a teasing way with his so know devilish smirk.

"I..its none of your business!" Mo Guanshan gets up, and goes fastly to the bathroom, still angry and blushed, and He Tian couldn't stop smiling about how cute Mo Guanshan was it his blush of his.

Mo Guanshan enters the bathroom, he couldn't handle anymore, he needed to touch himself, he needed to fuck himself..fucking hormones..

He sits on the toilet and pulls his pants and boxers down, letting out his rock hard boner, finnaly, jump out.

He starts to pump his dick, biting his own lips to hold the moans that he was making, but fuck it felt good it was almost impossible.

Meanwhile, He Tian was still on the couch, his birthday was coming..he didn't like his birthday cause it was when his mother passed away..what a great birthday present.

He Tian got up and started to search for food, he goes to the fridge and opens it finding a bowl of noodles with a little note: 

"Hello sweetheart! Mommy made you a little dinner for you to eat, also mom will be back at 01:20, be okay and if something happens, call me! 

\- love ma!"

He Tian smirks, a sad smile..it must be amazing having a mother.. He Tian stops smiling, he sighs and starts to get sad, he need something to hold or someone to hold.

He goes up the stairs and calls for Mo, but the boy doesn't answer, which made He Tian to start worring.

He knocks on the bathroom door "Mo? You there..?" He hears a smal "ah!", he laughs at the adorable reaction of the redhead boy.

" He..Tian? Get o..out of the door! You fucking perv..!" He Tian smirks "I know I'm a perv, but I kinda need a hug so hurry up the alone session and come downstairs!" He smirks more when he listen a "shut the fuck up dickhead!" He would pay to see mo his face right now " oh and, your mom made you noodles, she is the best..I kinda wished I had a mother like her.. " sadness suddenly appears on He Tian his voice.

Mo Guanshan gulps " i don't know your mom, but..there is no reason for you to be sad..c..cause well, my mom literally treats you as a child of her own..so I guess..you kinda have a family here..but don't include me fuck face! I'm not..your family.." 

He Tian opens his eyes, if he wasn't so strong with his emotions, he would be literally crying at the other they phrase "Mo..you really..are something special.." He Tian smiles, a true, happy, beautiful smile, no fakeness nothing, a pure smile that He Tian thought he couldn't do again.

Mo Guanshan gets out, and of course blushing and with his angry cute face "step aside asshole.." He Tian steps aside and let's the other go.

When they were getting to the kitchen He Tian grabs mo by the arm and makes him fall on top of him, and they both fall on the couch, with Mo Guanshan sitting on He Tian his crotch, and the raven head hugging him from his back.

"What the fuck?!! He Tian?? Stop! Let me go!" Mo struggles to get out, but damn, that boy was too strong for him.

"..just a little...would be fine..." He Tian whispers on Mo Guanshan his ear "..please..?" Mo Guanshan can see that the sadness that looked was dissapeared long ago away was getting back.

'Let him hug you' 'you want this' 'and probably even more..' Said the demons inside Mo his head, and slowly he gave up to the warm and strong arms wrap around his waist, and slow breath on his neck, it was nice, very nice.

They both fall asleep, with He Tian still hugging Mo,and mo still sitting on He Tian, eventually Mo his head did fall on the other boy his head, because well gravity sometimes was a bitch, and with that He Tian could smell better the so sweet smell of peach, even if he was asleep.

When it was 01:23 Mo his mother arrives home, she looks at the couch and opens her mouth and eyes, a little blush appears on her cheeks, but a big, big smile appears on her lips.

She kisses the boys on they foreheads and heads to her bedroom, she could talk with the two of them tomorrow.

On the next day, Mo thought that the day restart again, but he feels two arms around him and a sleeping head on his neck, the day didn't reset, and mo start to blush extremely.

Mo Guanshan looks at the boy, he looked so peaceful..he turns around now facing his facing, he touches He Tian his lips, his own lips tremble he wanted to kiss him..so fucking much...

He grabs He Tian his face and gets his face closer to his own, and when he was almost kissing him

"Aham.." Mo Guanshan jumps a little a looks behind, there was his mother looking at him with a devilish smirk and cruzed arms "I think it would be better if your boyfriend was wake ya know?" Mo Guanshan literally turned into a tomato.

"M-ma! I-i can explain! And he isn't my boyfriend" Mo was trembling a lot.

"Aahaha, honey there is nothing to explain, I'm very proud ya know? But if you two gonna makes out on my couch, I recommend you two to go to your room" his mtoehr turns around still smirking " oh! And use protection! Haha! "

Mo keeps trembling, what the duck just happened, he turns to look at He Tian, that was now wakez with a small blush on his cheek and with a big, biiig devilish smirk " so I'm not your boyfriend? Are you sure about that? You know, people that aren't together don't try to kiss one another"

Mo Guanshan clciks his tongue and blushes more " well, if that's true, then why did you kiss me back then?" 

"....touché, and because I kind a felt like it, sorry about it, but heeey your first ksis was with your boyfriend" he smirks more

" you aren't my boyfriend you bitch!" Mo Guanshan tries to get, punching away the other his face too.

"Baee where do you think you are going?" He Tian says grabbing more tight Mo his waist "Come on stay a little with me, autie isn't here!" Mo looks at him, that handsome face really did his magic.

Eventually Mo gives up "you aren't my boyfriend..but this is good.." He frowns trying g to loom macho man.

"Yeah yeah, whatever you say princess" He Tian smiles at him, and Mo could swear his heart was going to explode at any time "oh yeah, if we aren't together, why don't we get together? We literally just got the approval from your mother or ehatevr, so why dong we just date?" Mo could see a little blush on He his face, and with that No could tell he was serious, he blushes "..shut up" he tries to get up "hey, come one where you going? What you want to on a date and then you accept it?" He smirks waiting for a middle finger and fuck you but what he got,was something better.

Mo gets up, and looks at him blushing from head to toe "y..yes! If I'm going to be with you for a long, long time you better give me a really good date!" He Tian could see how much he was trembling and blushing, and he was blushing a little more now too "ah..I will give you the greatest you will have, and the futures too, you gonna be with me forever motherfucker" even thou He Tian looked like he was joking, he was telling the truth he wanted that redheaded to be with him forever.

He Tian gets up and hug Mo "takes for giving me a chance" Mo Guanshan hugs back "you better not fuck it up, you listening to me?" He Tian looks at him, and gives a little kiss on his lips " I will listens to you forever" a moment of pause "if I don't get deaf" they both laugh "idiot! Don't say that!"

He Tian looks at Mo Guanshan "you love this idiot" he smirks "hmmm do I really? I never said anything" He Tian makes a poker face " well I love you, now its your turn to say it" Mo Guanshan blushes "w..what? No that's a gross thing to say shut up.." He Tian rubs his hair " its okay, you someday will say it, it may not be today or tomorrow, but you will eventually say it" Mo Guanshan looks at him "how can you be so sure about that?" He Tian grabs his hand and intertwines them together, he smiles "its just a conclusion" he smirks "..idiot" now its the turn to Mo to smile.

But then they both stop with the lovey dovey bullshit when they hear a click from what it looks like a phone taking a pic, and they both look at the woman that was hiding behind the wall "...I'm nooott heeree, I'm just a ghoost keep on goiiinngg with the romace buuuh" He Tian and Mo both blush, but eventually laugh at the very bad excuse of the older woman.

This surely was going to be a good, good life for all of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for not posting! But I hoped you enjoyed this crapy chap :') also sorry for being long *cough cough* thats what she said *cough cough* and please if you find mistakes don't be shy and tell me!! Arigato and adios lovelies!


	5. Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mo and He Tian have the same dream, and they both wake up because of it, but they decide to ignore it and get dinner but some stuff happens, and its Mo who initiates it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello :'D! Well look at this a update that didn't take moths to make :') I hope you guys like it even thou its kinda small :'( sorry beauties but anyways I hope you still all like anyways :'))

"..ngh...h..he tian.." Mo Guanshan says with a weak, lustful, low voice to not alarm his mother that was downstairs doing the dinner for the boys and of course herself.

How did this happen? Mo Guanshan asks himself while he grabs the other his black hair, which was kissing his tighs dangerously close to his now erect member.

He Tian grabs Mo his boxers pulling them down while he licks and keeps biting his thighs, Mo looks at him with a little bit of fear on his eyes "w-wait! He Tian don't-!" He Tian looks at him, and Mo could see how much He Tian watend to eat him as soon as possible, He Tian gets a little up and goes to his face "its okay, don't worry" he kisses mo his cheek and whispers "don't you trust me..?" He Tian whispers on his ear wichcgives goosebumps to Mo, he looks at He Tian and nods slowly, he does trust the black haired guy next to him, if he didn't why would he let someone suck him off? Or let them touch him? Or even talk about the worst nightmares or the worst feelings, and that he sometimes needs someone by his side and a 'its okay', or even maybe a shoulder to cry..anything...and for mo, he tian was his everything, of course his mother too but he tian was he tian...someone special and different.

He Tian smirks and gets down, pulling now all the underwear and drowning it away, he grabs mo his member licks the top and...

 

Mo Guanshan wakes up startled and immediately sit up sweating, but strangely he see someone do the same he looks at his right and sees a black haired person sweating and blushing a little, just like him but he was blushing even more, and now even more knowing that the person we was getting a sucked off was right next to him.

He Tian looks at him right in the eyes with his eyes wide open and his mouth a little open, he then calms down and closes his mouth and he looks away in embarrassed, Mo does the same "s-..so...bad dream?" Mo starts looking at him "..no it was actually a very nice dream..very very nice one...but unfortunately it ended.." Mo only makes a hum to respond the other "..and you? I can see I'm not the only one that waked up startled.." He looks at Mo smirking now "ahm w-well! It..it was nice I guess" He looks away from the other his eyes, he couldn't even imagine him telling to He fucking Tian about his dream where he was getting sucked off by the person next to him.

"..hmm..oh yeah thanks for letting me sleepover..." He Tian grabs his phone, it was 18:24, time to eat.

"yeah no probs.." Mo says looking at the consoles next to his bed, they played against each other all afternoon, Mo would win and right after He Tian would too, they got tired and got to take a little break to sleep, and then the dream started, Mo Guanshan wakes up and looks in his front and He Tian was right in front of him with heavy breath and with lustful eyes and with a very very hard boner, that was piking on Mo his leg.

"Aren't you coming?" Mo looks up seeing He Tian looking at him, no not looking more like he was piercing at his eyes, Mo blushes more and nods getting up and getting out of the room first letting He Tian take a look at his back or butt.

Mo gets down the stairs "Ma?" Mo calls hearing a sweet 'yes honey?' coming from the living room, he gets there with He Tian behind him yawning "We just woke up, and we are hungry, any food?" Mo his mom gets up smiling "yeap! I made Ma Po Tofu!"

Mo smiles "you know I love that" he follows his mother to the kitchen, and he tian follows them both with a confused face "never heard of that, is it good?" They both look at He Tian, with a face that literally looked like He Tian didn't fucking know who was his president "you don't know Ma Po Tofu? Then calm your horses Tian and sit down! You a re going to taste the most delicious thing in the world! " said Mo his mom "you will love it!" She smiles to He Tian, he smiles and sits next to Mo, he puts his chair more closer to mo his and waits for the food to come.

Mo his mother was not near them,she was preparing the plates, Mo looks at He Tian blushing "h..hey" He Tian looks at him and smirks "hey?" He says moving his head in confusion "ahm..what exactly was your..dream about..?" He Tian stops smirking and looks away, and puts his arm around mo "nothing important" he says looking away "but he tia-" he is interrupted by his mom walking with the plates "hey boys dinner is here" his mom puts the plates down, mo bites his lips "ahmm..mom wait a sec" no guanshan gets up and his mom and he tian look at him "he tian come with me please.." He Tian looks at the lady and then at mo and nods and eventually gets up, mo grabs his arm and gets up to his room.

When Mo and Tian get to the room, mo closes the door behind them, but not locking it just closing it, he looks at He Tian and then looks down he gets closer to him and he gulps "mo..what's wrong?" He Tian says worried and puts his hands on Mon his cheeks lifting them up, and seeing a beautiful blushed face "I really...wanna kiss you.." He says shaking and blushing in a intense way now.

He Tian looks at him surprised but he couldn't lie since he woke up he really wanted to kiss the red haired boy, he pulls mo his face closer to his and smirks "of course you can" and with that they kiss.

He Tian grabs Mo his waist and Mo grabs He Tian his neck making the kiss more deeper, He Tian bites Mo his lower lip and sucks on it too, he gets down to his neck sucking and biting as much as he can, both of them were now getting hard "Aah..he tian.." well that was a power up for He Tian his boner, remembering his wet dream, he bites harder and grabs harder mo his hips too, getting one hand to his butt squeezing it "Ah!" he gets a very pleasurable moan coming from the other, he grabs again harder this time, and mo bites he tian his shoulder to contain the moans, he tian smirks and bites mo his neck once more each makes mo grab He Tian his back now harder almost hurting "aah..he tian- w-wait..hmm" He Tian grabs gently Mo his face, such a good view, a blushed face with a mouth opened with a trail of salive going down and eyes almost closed with little tears on the corners of the eyes, he tian licks the tears away and kisses mo grabbing his hair and then stops and gives a little kiss on mo his Adam Apples "he should go little mo your mom is waiting for us.." He smirks at the view he is getting, Mo nods and grabs the other his hand getting down to the kitchen where mo his mom was waiting for them already eating "oh there you guys are! I started eating since you guys weren't here I was hungry so-" the lady looks at mo his neck and then to the wet bite that was on He Tian his shirt, and they both were blushing more Mo then He Tian "..next time you two 'fuck' please eat first so you both can have more energy" she winks and smirks at the boys his reaction especial his son that literally jumped and hit his knee on the table hurting himself "ah- fuck..mom!" He looks at the lady "shah what? You think that my vision is so bad to the point of not noticing those love bites? Ahah" He Tian tries to calm down Mo while the lady laughs while eating.

This sure was an hell of a dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Word count: 1420)
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you like it! And next chap might have smut coming! Love you all beauties!! :'))


	6. Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys have fun together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :0 look at this I'm updating :') I hope you guys enjoy this chap :')
> 
>  
> 
> (Also sorry if it looks bad I was sleepy, later I do the corrections! But don't be shy to tell me the errors! I appreciate actually :')))

"Ma, you need help?" Asks Mo Guanshan heading to the balcony where his mother was starting to do the dishes "hmm? No son! There is no need!" Says his mother smiling " just go tell student He Tian to not be up too late" Mo nods and goes up the stairs and he opens the door "hey fuck fac-" he stops, he wasn't here, he enters the room to see where he was and suddenly he hears a door closing and he turns around but immediately its embraced into a strong hug that makes him fall on He Tian's sleeping bag, and it was the owner who hugged No, they both get silent and He Tian hugs harder putting his head on Mo his neck, Mo could feel the breath from the other against his own neck it felt nice but if Mo his mother entered the room he know that his mother would be a little devil teasing them.

" oi fart face, get up if ma gets here she will probab- ah! " he feels a strong bite on his neck, strangely it felt good, Mo tried to push He Tian away but failed miserably the black haired boy was a lot more stronger than he " h-hey! Fuck face! No biting god damn it! Ngh..get away..! " He Tian doesn't move, but he bites once more again Mo his neck and then licks it from the place he did the bite and then going up to the back of Mo his ear.

Mo was starting to feel good, which means he was getting weak, which means that he was letting He Tian keep on going, which means....that he was too fucked up to care if his mother entered the room, Mo was with eyes closed but then opens them, he couldn't let this continue he was scared that his mother would find out and do something? Not that she would do something, but she was joking about the sex thing...right? She probably was, so Mo couldn't risk let his mother see two boys naked fucking in a sleeping bag.

" He Tian..o-..oi stop it ngg..! " Mo bites his lips, and blushes more than he was already but he feels another bite on his neck, then he feels He Tian his hands that were resting on Mo his hips were now exploring Mo his body, feeling his muscles and his semi-hard nipples and then pinching on them and pulling "ah-! S-stop it! Hmm..!" Mo weakly grabs He Tian his hair making He Tian look at Mo.

Mo immediately regrets pulling He Tian his head up, his eyes were full of lust, and his grey iris looked so much bigger than before the man was totally horny and ready to fuck there and right now, his mouth was a little open letting out hit breaths that smelled like mint and tobacco, and because of the head being up he could see that He Tian was hard, very hard.

And was Mo too, they were both very hard and ready to fuck, but both knew it that they couldn't, at least not with a adult home.

" c-come on...stop it He Tian, not here " Mo says, he wanted this too but he was scared about doing this too.

He Tian stops and sits, and so does Mo and when Mo was going to open his mouth He Tian grabs him in a bride style and puts him on the bed that was right next to them " O-OI! F-FUCKFACE! " Mo yells at him.

The black haired boy gets on top on Mo, he smirks " don't worry I'm not going to fuck u " he gives a little laugh " well..not now, but eventually I will and it will not be just one time " he winks at him and smirks more when he gets the reaction he exactly wanted from the other boy.

He Tian leans to kiss Mo, the red haired boy in the beginning of the kiss didn't open his lips but in the middle was already giving up and slowly opening his mouth and in the "end" he was already hugging He by his neck making the kiss more deeper, his tongue rolls over the red head his tongue.

The sound of kisses are all over the room, and He Tian starts to rub his hips against the other his hips making theirs hard dicks rub against each other still clothed, Mo stops the kiss " t..take i-it off.. Hmm.. " he says between moans, and He Tian understands what he meant he takes off both his and the Mo his pants and boxers making their dick touch immediately making Mo moan and He Tian hold the moan that was almost getting out, he grabs both their dick and starts to jerk off at a fast speed making Mo grab and scratch He Tian his back.

He Tian being the smart boy he was grabs the blakent that was next them and puts it over them making they lower body not exposed in case Mo his mother appeared.

He keeps pumping their dick fast and squeezes the head of both dick too making more pleasure to both.

Another thing that He Tian learned was that sometimes his little Mo liked to feel pain, so he bites Mo his tummy hard and keeps on masturbating faster "ah! He Tian!" What a good moan that was, He Tian can see the other hiding his mouth with his hands.

"Dont hide that delicious mouth, please" he says smirking, and he pumps faster and keeps on biting the other his tummy "in here..your mom will not see the hickeys.." He says with a weak smirk, we was getting close and so was Mo.

"Aah! H-he tia- hmm ah! M-more! Ngh- i-iam going go c-come! " he says biting his lips to low his moans "so am I.." Says He Tian low, and he pumps even more faster and then with a last movement they both come on too of Mo his belly.

He Tian kisses Mo and hugs his hips, Mo simply rests his arms on He Tian his back.

"Well that was something" says He Tian smirking, and Mo clicks his tongue looking away, but that only makes his neck more exposed wich makes He Tian bite him harder "ah!- idiot!" He Tian laughs " you didn't told me you were masochistic " he says smirking "this makes the game much more fun you know" he says smirking and biting his lips "s..shut the fuck up..".

He Tian laughs, and cleans up Mo with the blanket and then they both fell asleep with He Tian resting his head on Mo his chest listening to the sound of Mo his heart makes.

On the other hand, down stairs his mother was watching TV "hmm? No more sounds? Well I guess they are done, but next time they should really lower their voices! I'm trying to watch my novel! Hmph!" Says Mo his mother.

What a nice night they all would have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Word count: 1185)
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you enjoyed I did it late and I was kinda tired and depressed but I hoped u liked :')))
> 
>  
> 
> (Also sorry if it looks bad I was sleepy, later I do the corrections! But don't be shy to tell me the errors! I appreciate actually :')))


	7. Sweet Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mo is insecure.

It was 02:44 AM and Mo Guanshan couldn't sleep.

He was tired, yes, but for some reason he couldn't sleep at all, he just couldn't stop thinking about He Tian and what they did just some hours ago..and that...was making him very horny.

He looks to his left, and sleeping inside a sleeping bag there was a beautiful black haired boy sleeping peacefully inside of it, he looked so good even when asleep, Mo blushes when he sees that he was staring at He Tian for too long, and that pretty face was being a huge problem to his erection.

He quietly gets up and sits on his bed, he looks at the middle of his blue pijama pants and sees there was something that needed, and wanted, to be free.

He clicks his tongues.

He gets up to go to the bedroom to give himself a little hand, but it was dark, he couldn't see anything just a little bit of the night light that was coming from the window near He Tian.

He gets in front of He Tian just to admire the view of such a beautiful creature, how can someone be so pretty like this? He asks himself, and why would someone as pretty as this like someone like Mo? He asks himself again.

He starts to get up but accidentally gets his feet stuck in something and falls into He Tian waking him.

"Ah!-" He Tian stands up quickly, too quickly, he feels his head spinning and hits his forehead on Mo's forehead, they both scream silently and then laugh at the situation.

"Hey hammer head" says Mo and He Tian looks at him.

'Looks like I have a new nickname.....cute' He says to himself smirking "but not as cute as you princess" He says with a sleepy devilish smirk.

He smirks more when he sees how blushed Mo got so quickly it was amusing how fast this boy blushed.

"F-fuck face! Shut the fuck up!" He says hitting He Tian on the arm with light punches "and sorry for waking you up, I was going to the bathroom and accidentally fell into you..so..dont get any ideas.." Mo says.

He Tian smirks more " who said I got any ideas momo? You are the one who feel into me..maybe you are the one who was the ideas here" He smirks and looks down into Mo his pijama pants "..and don't dare to say no, not after I just saw this" said He Tian touching Mo his dick making the red haired boy squirm.

"Ngh!- wait s-stop..don't.." Mo looks down and tries to stop He Tian, but it was too late He Tian as already kissing him everywhere, and Mo wasn't a guy that could resist for too long.

He Tian stopped kissing everywhere and started to lick,kiss and bite Mo's shoulders and then eventually, his neck, He Tian's favorite spot.

"No.." Says He Tian between sucks, he was sucking really hard on Mo his neck, and Mo was almost falling behind, which did happen.

Mo fells back and hides his face with his arms and hands while panting and moaning silently.

He Tian follows Mo his movements and gets on top of Mo, grabbing his writs, pinning him down, ready to attack his prey.

"Let me have you Guan Shan" He Tian looks deep inside Mo his, not trying to scare him, but looking for a answer.

Mo doesn't move, just keep with the heavy breathing and moans, he wanted this but he was scared too, but he trusted He Tian..he did but...why would he want to be with someone like Mo...? Maybe...to play with him..? ...and without realizing Mo started to tear up.

"Ah- Mo? What's wrong" He Tian stops pinning him and hugs him, giving light kisses on Mo his cheek " if you want me to stop I can-" He is interrupt by Mo his hand.

"...Tian...why do you like me? Why do you want to do this stuff with me..? Everyone..." Mo starts crying more " everyone wants you..w..why would you want someone like me?? Why?? Tell me! Please! Why would you want me! Is it for just...sex? Is that it..? ..do you really lov-" Mo is stopped with a hand on his mouth.

"..Mo..stop what you are saying is nonsense..I'm not with you because of fucking sex Mo.. I'm with you cause I want to, cause I love you, cause you opened a new door for me, a new feeling, a new sense of living, a new need to protect, you are everything to me..you are so fucking important to me and couldn't imagine myself using you just for sex..well I do but..if I did its because I didn't care about you, I don't care about what you wanted, if you were sad or not, but this I'd not the fucking case Mo" there is a stop and then He Tian looks deep once more on Mo his eyes " Mo, I love you so fucking much, I'm with you because you are unique and sometimes I feel so selfish for eating you only for me, sometimes I dream of you and me in a house..just the two of us, living our best fucking lives and I could see all day your smile, and I would he the one making you smile the most cause Mo for me..you are...the most important one..I ever had in my life and I want.." He Tian grabs Mo his hands

"And I want to be with you forever..I want to marry you and have a house for you and me and maybe even have children" he laughs and looks down, even him was getting embarrassed with his own thoughts "you are the only one that makes me feel like this.." He says in a tender voice " you make me feel so alive..so..happy" a pause " you make me feel the happiest guy in the world..being be your side everyday its so..good and I feel so happy to be with you.." He grabs more tight Mo his hands "that's why im with you..there might be more reasons but..they are so fucking many" he looks up "my love for you too bug to put in words, that's why I act instead of talk..and I'm sorry for that.." He gives a sad smirk.

Mo doesn't know what to do, he is just there frezzed with such lovely words, the only thing he can do is cry more, but now happy tears and grab harder He Tian his hand and then finally kissing his lips with a big smile on his face " you are right " Mo says smiling purely.

"You really are the only one that can make me smile like this" and he kisses more He Tian.

They keep in kissing, and smiling, and being two dorks in love until He Tian falls asleep in Mo his chest.

Mo pets He Tian his hair, "Sweet dreams" he kisses Tian his head "my husbando" he silently laughs and falls asleep hugging He Tian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Word count: 1205)
> 
>  
> 
> Ahhhhhh!!! I'm sorry for not posting!!! And sorry for small chap!!! Aaaahhh kxjsjw!! I will try to post more lovelies I'm sorry!! (T^T)(T^T)
> 
> (Also I'm in wattpad too go give some love there :''''''''''''') but inky if you want of course :'))


	8. Next Level

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeyy I'm sorry I haven't been posting but I have been having some health problems and I'm kinda of depressed too so I'm sorry for not posting I hope you all understand.
> 
> Love you all lovelies and I hope you can forgive me.

Mo Guanshan opens his eyes slowly, he looks around him, he was on his room with something that was hugging him, not something but someone, he turns around to see a black haired person hugging his hips. 

He could feel He Tian his hot breath on his neck that was giving him chills, lately he have become more sensitive on his neck.

Mo rolls over to appreciate the other his handsomeness, his warmness, it all felt so good, being like this, being with him but it all ended when Mo felt that the both of the two were hard, so he gently goes away.

But unfortunately He Tian his body didn't felt presence no more, didn't felt warm anymore so He Tian his conscience made him pull back Mo to bed again making them be close to each other again.

Mo was blushing badly, feeling the other his boner against his one, felt so good but he still needed to go to school, they both needed.

But not only that it would be hell if He Tian woke up feeling his boner on his boyfriend his, he would probably go from Horny 100% to Horny 9000%, but so was Mo, they were young and being young means being horny almost the time.

Mo turned around so his dick didn't need to face another dick, but Mo understands the mistake he did when he feels He Tian squeezing him making his dick fit perfectly in the middle of Mo his butt.

Fuck, Mo was going crazy so he started rubbing his butt agasint the other his dick feeling it shiver.

Then He Tian started biting softly Mo his shoulder and was breathing fast too, at this moment Mo wasn't him anymore , he just didn't care anymore if He Tian woke up or not he didn't care if he skipped class... he just didn't care anymore.

"Mo Guanshan! Wake up! And wake up student He Tian too!" Mo gets back to himself now fully "wake" and so was He Tian that was now starting to wake up.

"Ngh....good morning momo" he says kissing Mo on his back and then on his neck going to his lips and finally kissing them "did you have a nice sleep?" He says with a weak devil smirk.

"S-shut the fuck up bastard, let me go.." Mo says but it only makes He Tian squeeze him harder against him.

"W-wait He Tian stop, for real stop..ngh" He Tian bites Mo his neck which makes Mo let out a muffed moan, lately looks like Mo gets aroused when he feels "pain"...it was a strange feeling but it was a good feeling too that made him feel pleasure.. 

He should probably search for the meaning later but right now he needed to stop He Tian before they got to the "next level".

He Tian moves his hands to the inside of Mo his shirt now examining Mo his whole body, including of course, the sensitive spot or should I say the spots.

Mo lets out muffled moans when he feels He Tian pitching and playing with his nipples, he closes his eyes, He Tian pinches harder so he could just make Mo open his mouth which did work but He Tian didn't expect for Mo to like being pichend this hard.

Mo was with his eyes closed but still teary, on his mouth there could be seen a trail of saliva falling down to his neck and Mo his face was all red.

"You like this?" Says He Tian kinda of surprised but very aroused.

He Tian moves his hand to Mo his thighs and gives a simple stroke on Mo his inner thighs which makes Mo moan loudly He Tian immediately kisses him to calm the moans, and kisses the back of Mo his ears almost after.

He Tian takes away his pants and boxers and does the same to Mo leaving the two exposed to each other.

He Tian was super hard and so was Mo, he grabs Mo his dick and grabs his own and moves them together, the feeling of two rock hard hot dicks rubbing against each other was a VIP ticket to the paradise land.

In the whole room the only thing that could be heard was moans and kisses.

He Tian was on his edge and so was Mo, and at this point Mo was moaning He Tian his name and begging for him to make him come, He Tian weakly smiles and kisses him.

They were already reaching their max, He Tian runs a hand over Mo his body going down to his butt, squeezing it in a hard way which surprisingly made Mo moan more, this was getting good for both sides.

"You like that right?" He Tian says getting closer to Mo his ear "You like to feel pain right" He smirks.

"S-shut up ah!" Mo says hiding his face in embarrassed, He Tian swears that Mo someday will kill him with his cuteness.

He Tian kisses him before he gave a last jerk on their dicks that made the two of then come on Mo his chest "We should get cleaned and dressed or your mother will kill us" He Tian says smirking, kissing the red haired boy.

He Tian grabs a box of paper that was next to Mo his bed and take a few papers to clean Mo his chest that was now calming down and breathing easily.

"F-fucker.." Mo sags softly making He Tian look at him smiling "why?" He says smirking " you loved it" Says He Tian making Mo blush madly.

Mo pushes He away and gets up all blushed up "S-Sut the fuck! You shit head!" Mo says putting on some pants and getting out of his room.

He Tian blushes slightly and smiles immediately, just the thought that he found one of hidden secrets of Mo makes him so happy and embarrassed, he falls down to the bed and puts his hand on his mouth.

He was so happy to be with someone he loves so much especially after going to the "next level".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Word count: 1030)

**Author's Note:**

> \-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
> Hello everyone! This is my first tianshan history! Its actually my first story in another language and on another website, I'm really sorry if there is mistakes and its bad writed! But I will try my best to update quick and well! Peace out~!  
> \-------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
